candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Free Switch
Free Switch is a booster in Candy Crush Saga that is introduced in Level 19. It can switch any two candies that do not match, as long as they are adjacent to each other. In the Facebook version, it used to cost a move upon usage, but it no longer does, as of the Sour Salon release. This booster is now available on iOS and Android as of the Ice Cream Caves update. Description :Old description: Switch two candies that don't match! Really! :Current description: Switch two candies that don't match! Use now! :Description on mobile devices: Switch any two candies without losing moves! :Description on mobile devices (during promotion): Don't miss that epic Candy Crush! Switch two candies that don't match and make impossible moves come true! Detailed effects *The booster will be consumed upon switching any two moveable objects, even if this will cause a valid match. *When switching two special candies, they will not combine but instead switch spots. *Using the free switch on a colour bomb and another (special or normal) candy will not activate the colour bomb, but will instead switch it with the other candy. *A free switch can be used to switch an ingredient with another element. This can be useful in levels where ingredients spawn in columns without exits, and must be moved horizontally. If the ingredient is placed at the exit after using a free switch, it will be collected as well. *Since using a free switch no longer uses up a move after the Sour Salon update on Facebook, you can use this as an extra "+1 move", when in a pinch, although you cannot set off special candy combinations in this way. Trivia *The hand is in a flat jelly formation with four fingers. *There was a limited offer on mobile when Bonbon Baths and Sparkle Submarino were released on mobile. *This booster is winnable from the daily booster wheel or through the sugar drop feature. *In the Delectable Depths episode, Tiffi uses it to untangle Jem's tentacles. *In the past, when you used a free switch, bombs would still count down and chocolate would still expand, since the free switch still counted as a move, like shuffling did. These things no longer occur, because the free switch no longer counts as a move. *This booster appears on all type of level. Gallery Free Switch booster unlocked on Facebook.png|This will appear when first unlocked on Facebook Tutorial on how to use the Free Switch booster.png|Tutorial on how to use the Free Switch Screenshot 2014-03-14-18-27-49.png|The Special & Limited Offer!!! Free Switch info (mobile).png|Free Switch info on mobile devices during promotion Screenshot 2014-07-05-18-50-15.png|Mobile with the new bank system 4th reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Free switch won in the sugar drop feature Free Switch.png|PC Version Free Switch.jpg|Icon. Free Switch unlocked.PNG|Booster on map CCS splash 10.png|What the free switch does Ep63after.png|Free switch in Delectable Depths Candy Crush Saga Free Switch Hand Demonstration|Free switch will be shown 2:27 - 2:32 (This video was uploaded before Sour Salon was released, so it costed a move.) Category:Boosters Category:Elements